1. Field
The following description relates to a resource management technique, and more particularly, to a technique of controlling a resource utilization policy in a virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual environment includes an environment in which a plurality of domains each having an operating system (OS) and one or more applications may be run by a hypervisor, which is a type of virtual software.
In a virtual environment in which a plurality of domains share a single device using a split device driver (SDD) manner, domains (i.e., guest domains) that cannot directly access the shared device may need to communicate with external devices via other domains (i.e., driver domains) that can directly access the shared device. For example, the shared device may be any device that can be shared by multiple domains via an SDD such as a storage device (e.g., a network interface card, a hard disc drive, or a flash memory) or a USB serial device (e.g., a mouse). The network throughput and the CPU occupancy rate in the virtual environment are dependent on how much CPU resources are distributed by the hypervisor between the driver domains and the guest domains.